smiling pasta
by MangaAddict300
Summary: kyoko accepted a role in taiwan! and theres a co-star who seems to have interest in kyoko, will kyoko fall for her co-star? wil ren lose kyoko for good?
1. shooting star

_**Hi!!! I'm back with another story and I have writer's block on tiger's lullaby so maybe writhing a new story may help me get rid of it. so this is my project story based on a Taiwanese drama I watched 3 months ago or so. It may take awhile to get this done oh and plz don't get all dramatic about this if u don't like it, then don't read. so lets start! **_

_**Declaimer I own nothing! Not skip beat or smiling pasta!**_

_**/…/ speaking Chinese**_

**Chapter 1: shooting star**

"/kyoko, your going go up the roof and stand up there and say your lines, try not to fall/" said the director. "Haode!" (ok) said kyoko. She headed up the roof and was ready to go "/and…action!/" yelled the director.

* * *

_Xiao chi, a sweet and cursed girl is looking at the stars. Walking on the edge and being careful of not falling off the edge. She raise her hands in the air. She later had tea, she sit on the edge of the roof and thought…._

**Xiao Shi: ***thinking* /_some people say if you make a wish, at the same time as shooting star appears, your wish will come true. wouldn't it be great if a shooting star appears right now?/_

_Than suddenly a shooting star appears….._

**Xiao shi:***jumps up*** /**its really a shooting star! I need to make a wish quickly! Mm…. I wish I can break this love curse and find a real prince that will love me forever./

_At the same time Xiao shi made that wish a car passes by. Xiao shi accidentally tips the cup off the roof and falls on to the car, car got wet. the cup bounced of the car and breaks to the ground._

**Xiao shi: "**ah!" *sees that and hides behind the roof*

_The driver didn't know what happened. He looked up to see where it came from. Xiao shi was still hiding she peeked a little but snapped back down. The driver kept looking up to see if there was anything there but nothing. He sighed and drove off. Xiao shi popped right back up and sighed in relief. But when she looked down she noticed her mug was broken into pieces._

**Xiao shi: **/ah! My favorite mug! Perhaps the one I saw is an unlucky one/

* * *

"/and cut!/" yelled the director. /good job kyoko! You can go and get change you need to rest for tomorrow/ "ok" said kyoko and left to get dressed back to her regular clothes. She couldn't believe she was actually in Taiwan!! She was so excited! While changing she was thinking back on the day when the president asked kyoko to join the drama.

_Flashback:_

"_mogami-kun, I have a friend who's director in Taiwan, he saw your past dramas and he asked me if you can go to Taiwan and act in a drama there" kyoko couldn't believe it! But before she can get all excited she asked "president, um in Taiwan so that means I need to speak Chinese?" president nodded "that's correct you told me you can speak Chinese right? Well this is a new chance to expand yourself! Your character isn't a dark role this time, its about a girl who has a love curse and meets a singer and they are force to do an act to the public. So its basically a love story" kyoko hesitated for a moment but then nodded in approval. President smiled "alright then ill call my friend and say that you accepted the role now ill give you the script and I hope you can read Chinese" kyoko nodded again. And she took the script and left the office. _

_While reading over the script. Kyoko bumped into Ren. "oh Tsuruga-san sorry I didn't see you!" Ren just smiled and then noticed the script. He couldn't help but ask "you got a new part mogami-san?" kyoko blushed a little and nodded. "yeah, but its different, it not a bully role any more! And I'm going to be out of town for a while." Ren was curious. "why?" _

"_because I'm going to go to Taiwan to do the drama I don't know how long so I guess I want see you anymore." good thing Ren was a good actor and hid his sadness in front of kyoko. "well your happy right?" he said. "this is a great opportunity for you to become a __better actress" kyoko looked up "really?" Ren nodded. "well then in that case, I wont let you down senpai!" and she ran off._

_End of flashback…._

Kyoko was done dressing back to her clothes she just hope she can act her character out . This is her first romance drama. "kyoko!" yelled someone behind her. It was the driver, also known as her co-star actor Nicholas Zhang. "/oh hello Nic, is there something you need?/" Nicholas hesitated for a moment but asked "/I was wondering if you need a ride back to the hotel, since we both heading to the same direction/" kyoko thought about it for a minute then nodded. So they both headed to Nic's car. While in the high way Nicolas couldn't help but noticed how kyoko's black hair was being teased by the wind (A/N: yea if u seen the drama Xiao shi was a red head but I decided to change it to black) nic blushed a bit he had to admit she was cute. Well maybe it's the drama or something. All those thoughts were in his head all the way the hotel

* * *

**Me:** yes its over! Wait till chapter 2!!! So see ya!! and also nicholas zhang is not my oc, his personallity is!


	2. love curse

**Hi! I'm back! Chapter 2!! Took me a while to make this so enjoy!! This is going to be good! Oh and sorry for the grammar/spelling mistakes, right now jramos is busy so I might need a beta writer later in the story.**

Declaimer: I own nothing! Not the drama or the anime/manga

Chapter 2: love curse

It was the next day and everyone of the smiling pasta cast arrived. While everyone were chatting around, Kyoko was just standing there acting a bit shy, since everyone knew that kyoko was Japanese but speak Chinese but somehow they don't seem to talk to her. But they had herd of her acting skills and they were impressed. But guess whose more impress? Nicolas Zhang. He decides to talk to kyoko. So walked up to her and said "/hello kyoko, are you excited about the drama? /" kyoko looked up to Nic and smiled "/hello Nicolas! Yes I'm very excited for the drama! It feels so weird! /" Nic couldn't help but smile. But that smile faded away when kyoko's phone ring and she answered it. "Hello?" "Mogami-san, its me." it was Ren. "Oh Tsuruga-san! It's nice to hear you! How are you?" said the little excited kyoko. Nicholas was a bit sad that kyoko was no longer listening to him so he just watched her chatting on the phone.

Kyoko's pov

I can't believe Tsuruga-san was able to call me! "Mogami-san, how are you? Is everything alright?" "Yes! It's so wonderful here! All the cast are so nice! Even my co-star!" there was silence on the other line, was it the signal? Then I herd Tsuruga-san say "co-star? So you're saying you got the lead role?" I was embarrassed but I was able to say "yes and it's a romance one. I'm a bit nervous since it's about me and my co-star acting like a couple due to a mistake." there was another silence then I felt a dark aura on the other line! Was to something I said? Then I herd Tsuruga-san say in a happy tone. "Well that's good for you Mogami-san I hope you have a great time! I need to go, ill talk to you later" and he hanged up. I was confused but that went away when I herd Nicholas. "/is everything ok kyoko? /" /"uh yea…I think/" I answered. Then I herd the director. "/ok everyone lets start with he qun (nic) and the showcase of his new album everyone in the scene, take your places. /" everyone was set. And nic said to me "/well see you later/"and he went off. Then the director yelled "/ok and….action! /"

* * *

_*chanting* He Qun! He Qun! He Qun!_

_**Reporter:** /hello everyone, I'm here live from the idol singer He qun, and his band freedoms annual new single showcase. Lot of fan have been lining up for this event since before dawn just to catch the glimpse of the charming prince. /_

_**Fan1:** /we are so lucky to be drawn tom this new single showcase! /_

_**Fan2**: /yeah! /_

_**Fan1**: /how many postcards did you send in order to get drawn to come in this concert? /_

_**Fan2:** /I sent 500 of them! /_

_**Fan3:** /500? I sent 800 of them! /_

_**Fan1**: /good thing we got drawn or it would've been a waste/_

_**Fans 2&3:** /oh please! /_

_**Fan2:** /everything we do for he qun is worth it! /_

_**Fan3&1**: /yes! Yes! /_

_**Fan3:** /Good thing we to line up at 5 are. Or else we wouldn't have a chance to get front __Seat! /_

_**Fan1:** /yes! Exactly! Even though we sacrificed our sleeping time, but it's because for he qun! I'm willing to do anything! /_

_**Reporter:** /at today new showcase, besides He Qun's new showcase single, everyone is most concern about today's mysterious guest. Many people are guessing the mysterious guest could be He Qun's rumored girlfriend, Rita/ _

* * *

"/and…cut! Ok now let's go to nick and the band! Everyone ready? /" yelled the director

"/yes! /"

"/ok and….action! /"

* * *

_People chanting He Qun's Name. There's a stage and coming down was He Qun, the famous singer. Then music starts. Then He Qun starts singing._

_Mèng xiǎng hé xiàn shí de jù lí wú xiàn dà_

_Kào jìn què yòu hù xiāng mó cā_

_Měi lì de xīn shì jiè dì diǎn dào dǐ zài na_

_Měi rén dōu yǒu bù tóng shuō fa_

_x_

_Wǒ de kǒu dài lǐ zhuāng mǎn jīn sè chóu mǎ_

_Yòu miǎo xiǎo yòu shì wěi dà……._

_(English)_

_The distance between dreams and reality are infinitely big_

_Yet it frictions when they get closer_

_Where exactly is the beautiful new world?_

_Everyone would have different opinion_

_x_

_My pocket is filled with gold bargaining chips_

_Insignicant yet mighty……._

_While he qun is singing, behind the stage, a woman came and said to a man…_

_**??:** /Vincent./_

_**Vincent:** /Rita, you came? After He Qun finishes his performance, I've arranged you to go on stage. Right now you are He Qun' mysterious girlfriend. The paparazzi are so interested in you. So I. as an agent, I have brought you a little gift. / *takes out a bouquet of flowers and gives them to Rita.* "/here/"_

_Rita looks at Vincent for a minute and then understands what he means. She took the flowers and said…_

_**Rita:** / sure, no problem. /_

_**Vincent:** /so it's up to you. /_

_Vincent and Rita watched the concert and then Rita thought…_

_**Rita:** / ah zhe, I'm about to go on stage. And become publicly know as He Qun's girlfriend. Will you come get me? /_

* * *

"/and cut! Ok now I called the other camera men to get gino (ah zhe) from the other set and let Xiao Shi (kyoko) and her family go to the restaurant. So we can start with He Qun again and…action! /"

* * *

_Song ended. Everyone applauded and now the host appears _

_**Host:** /that was He Qun's new single performance! Wasn't it good? /_

_**Everyone:** /YES! /_

_**Host:** / up next, a mysterious guest will come out on stage now! She came to give He Qun a surprise. She's always the main girl in He Qun's music, Rita! /_

_Rita comes out on stage. He Qun turns and smiles at her._

_**Reporter:** /just as everyone expected, today's special guest is he Qun's mysterious girlfriend, Rita. He Qun's agent Vincent has always been good at stirring up gossip. Today's showcase has full of surprises. Looks like he Qun will be all over the entertainment news headlines tomorrow. /_

_Rita gives the flowers to He Qun and said…_

_**Rita:** /congratulations, your new showcase single is successful/_

_**He Qun:** / your appearance was very special. *hugs Rita*/_

_Then suddenly, from way behind the crowd, Ah Zhe appears. Rita looked behind he Qun without him noticing, and saw Ah Zhe from way behind the crowds._

_**Host:** /thank you Rita for coming today appearing in front of the media for the first time to give us a chance to see he Qun's mysterious girlfriend's real Identity. It is believed Rita is the reason why He Qun's music has so much life and energy and also touches people's hearts. Lets thank Rita again for coming here thank you/_

_*everyone cheered and applauded.*_

_Rita bowed and left the stage_

_**Host:** / alright let us listen and enjoy He Qun's second single, "wound in the heart"/_

_While he Qun's was ready to begin. Rita went behind the crowd to face Ah Zhe. He Qun noticed that and wanted to now what's going on. Ah Zhe looked a Rita and Rita just stared at him wondering if he came for her. He caressed her cheek and smiled. Then hugged her. This tore he Qun apart. He couldn't believe it! There was sadness in his eyes. While ah Zhe was hugging Rita. Ah Zhe looked at He Qun see if he saw the "scene." He Qun just stared at him. He had nothing to say. Ah Zhe broke the hug and wrap his arm around her. He stared at He Qun again, used his glasses to point at him, and then replaced it with his finger. And pointed at him like a gun and act like he pulled the trigger. But He Qun just started singing…. _

_/Memories fill the room/_

_/Our dwelling/_

_/Entraps me as I smile no more and/_

_/Drink no more/_

_/Alone as on person, suddenly absent-minded/_

_*ah Zhe and Rita start leaving.*_

_/In the state of love/_

_/No one is inhabiting/_

_/Memories distract my footsteps/_

_/Hindering away out it testifies/_

_/Your selfishness, your greediness/_

_/While mercilessly watching me/_

_/Helpless……/_

_While he Qun is singing. A restaurant far way, a worker is watching He Qun on TV. She went all daydreaming on him instead of working. Then a woman aka Xiao shi's mom was passing by and notice the workers face. So she lightly slaps her head_

_**Xiao shi's mom:** /fool! Has watching TV made you stupid? Get to work! /_

_**Worker:** /he's so handsome its he Qun!! He's truly a superstar! /_

_**Mom:** /so it's really he Qun, he's so handsome/_

_Both of them sighed and went gah gah on him till the channel was changed._

_**Mom:** / who changed the channel?!/_

_They turn to face a man with the remote_

_**Worker (known as sister-in law):** /dad! Were just watching He Qun's new showcase single/_

_**Dad (Xiao shi's):/** he Qun? Yes you should be more "He Qun" (gregarious) so you guys __Watch the news with me/_

_**Sister in law:** /dad we're not the only ones watching. /_

_**Mom:** /handsome guy/_

_._

_**Customer:** /sir you should be the one more "he Qun" (gregarious) we all want to he Qun/_

_**Everyone:** /YEAH! /_

_**Dad:** /ok! Ok! / *changes back the channel*_

_**Dad:** this is strange. How am I not the one being gregarious? Who is that person and what's so important watching him?! *turns to se the customers going gah gah on he Qun* I still don't get it. /_

* * *

_/and cut/" yelled the director who mysteriously appeared out of nowhere. "/ok now les head to the kitchen and get to the scene of Xiao shi and the party._

* * *

_In the kitchen where a special kind of pasta is being made, a chef and his assistant were happy of chef's new invention….._

_**Chef:** / it's done! It's the best! This is the one I want to give to my beloved granddaughter, Xiao Shi. As a present for her memorable success in love day. Smiling pasta is sending out all the customers now. /_

_The smiling pasta restaurant was closed early for a special surprise. Love Balloons were set; grandfather's pasta was on the table. Everyone grab pom poms and waited for Xiao shi to come out. When she did everyone yelled_

_"/best wishes to Xiao shi's success in love! Break the curse! Success in love!"/_

_Xiao shi smiled and when tried to walk, she almost tripped. Everyone giggled._

_**Grandpa:** /its Xiao shi's first time wearing high heels/_

_**Mom**: /don't laugh! Yes. Precious *runs to Xiao shi*you are really my child! You look beautiful in everything!!/_

_**Dad:** yes beautiful! You have a great way on picking clothes!"/_

_**Sister in law:** /dad what's so good about it? Those belong to me, your sister in law. /_

_**Dad:** /that strange, it didn't look good on you when you wore it. But it looks good on her/"_

_**Mom:** /here let me help with that button. /_

_While that is happening, Xiao shi's brother comes in._

_**Brother:** / Xiao shi! /_

_**Xiao shi**: /brother! /_

_**Brother:** /haven't you left yet? Or you just got dumped by your "almost three-month" boyfriend?"/_

_**Mom and dad:** Cheng Ming!_

_**Xiao shi:** /brother! Stop talking rubbish! I haven't gone out yet! /_

_**Mom:** / um precious, don't you think you should eat less? You need to hold you breath, I can't button it. /_

_Xiao shi tries to hold her breath till her mom was able to button it but now has problems breathing._

_**Grandfather:** come Xiao shi, I have something for you, grandpa made this pasta for you and I given it a new name! It's called "love for 90 years!"/_

_**Xiao shi**: "love for 90 years?"/ _

_**Grandpa:** it doesn't mater if it three months or 90 years, as long as you eats grandpa's pasta; you're guaranteed to be in love for 90 years! Xiao shi, I know you can break the love curse!_

_**Xiao shi:** /thank you grandpa! /_

_**Sister in law:** yea Xiao shi! You can't lose this chance cause in ten days; you can celebrate your 100 day of dating!_

_**Everyone:** Qian Hui!!!!(Sister in laws name)_

_**Mom:** do you have respect?! Now precious don't forget the gift for your boyfriend. You worked all night to make that gift._

_**Xiao shi:** oh yeah! Don't worry mom ill break that curse today! In fact! I'm going to meet his mom today!_

_**Cheng Ming:** /yea right don't be lying! /_

_**Xiao shi:** /he said he is going to bring a woman that is important to him… If it isn't his mom then who is? /_

_**Qian Hui:** /that's great! The ugly daughter in law will meet the ugly mother in law! /_

_**Everyone:** /Qian Hui!!/_

_**Dad**: /if you're going to see his mother, then should you bring us along too? /_

_**Cheng Ming**: /or should we wait here for you to get dumped again? /_

_**Xiao shi:** / Ge! (Brother) will you stop putting me down?! Ill brings him home today! / *hits him with the gift she made.*_

_**Cheng Ming:** /impossible! /_

_**Xiao shi:** /if I don't bring him here, then I wont come home ether/_

_**Cheng Ming:** / how can we trust your word? /_

_**Xiao shi:** /what do you want to do? /_

_**Cheng Ming:** /nothing really….whoever dresses up as the Italian pasta superman and do a belly dance to attract customers in the main entrance. How about that? /_

_**Xiao shi:** /who's afraid of whom?!/_

_While she said that, the button of her jacket broke and hit her brother in the face and lands on the pasta._

* * *

_/"and cut!"/ yelled the director "ok everyone great work! And kyoko, I though that was amazing! I didn't know of the button was going to brake when you said your lines! I hope you can breathe better now'/ kyoko laughed "/yeah I thought so too! And it was fun making this scene!"/ the director smiled and said "/ get ready, you need to continue in your next scene then that's when nic comes with the paparazzi and then you two are going to do a kiss scene! Ok?"/ _

_/"yes sir! /" said kyoko while heading to her next scene she stopped and realized something "WHAT!?!? KISS SCENE?!?!?!?"_

* * *

_Me: oops! Did I forget there's going to be a kiss scene between kyoko and Nicholas? Oh well! Ren is so not going to be happy once he finds out! Well see ya later I have school tomorrow which sucks!! So later!_

_Here are the characters for smiling pasta:_

_Main characters_

_**Xiao shi (kyoko):** nice but naïve girl who has a love curse that makes her and her boyfriend last no more than three months dating_

_**He Qun (Nicolas Zhang):** a pop star who's super famous. But wen he meets Xiao shi, well that's wen the adventure begins_

_**Rita (Joyce Zhao):** was a childhood friend of He Qun's, she was also known as his girlfriend. But she really likes Ah Zhe, He Qun's brother._

_**Ah Zhe (Gino):** he's He Qun's younger brother, he hates He Qun now due to his girlfriend's death 6 years ago. Now he wants payback by taking Rita from him._

_Other characters:_

_**Vincent (Di Zhi Jie):** He Qun's agent. He tries to prevent trouble from he Qun with the paparazzi. But now he needs to stop the gossip that's going around with he Qun and Xiao Shi._

_**Cheng Gang (Jian Chang):** Xiao shi's father, he owns the Italian restaurant, smiling pasta. He wants to help Xiao Shi with curse as well._

_**Chen Lin Ma Li (Wang Juan):** Xiao Shi's mother, very positive woman. She really loves Xiao Shi a lot and wants her to break the curse and also bring back a future son-in-law!_

_**Cheng Jin (Zhao Shun):** Xiao Shi's grandfather and chef of the smiling pasta restaurant. He gives a lot of names for new type of pastas he makes. Very energetic too!!_

_**Cheng Ming (Hu Kang Xing):** Xiao shi's older brother, he mostly teases Xiao shi due to her curse. Now he made a bet with his sister and hopes Xiao shi loses.. _

_**Qian Hui (Song Zhi Ai):** Xiao shi's sister in law, and also known as cheng Ming's wife she has a big mouth most of the time, but is good hearted_. But its best for her to keep quiet.


	3. kissing scene

**Hey! Im back! And guess wat? I'm going to talk about Ren in this chapter and don't worry ill put the kiss scene too so relax but im dying to see rens face! But also, who said this is a renxkyoko story?! Who knows if I want nic and kyoko to b together. Also my abuela (grandma in Spanish) is living with me and my family so I was busy and didn't have time to be in the computer. And my speakers broke so I cant watch you tube or make any vids at this point *Well any ways lets start with the story!!**

Chapter 3: the kiss scene and the demon lord arises.

'_WHAT!?!?! KISS SCENE?!?!" _this made kyoko panic. This was her first kiss!! Even though her character is supposed to have her first kiss by He Qun, but she doesn't know what to do! _"should I call Tsuruga-san? No! I cant! He was mad at me earlier and…" _"/kyoko! Your almost next! Get ready to be with peter(Xiao shi's boyfriend)/" yelled the director. "/uhh ok!"/ oh no this isn't good.

_**Back in Tokyo…..**_

Ren was in a very bad mood after the phone call with kyoko. Yashiro was a bit worried. So he was brave enough to ask. "Ren is everything alright? You seemed angry after the phone call with kyoko-Chan." Ren gave his fake dazzling smile. "I'm not angry Yoshiro-san don't worry" Yashiro kept his mouth shut for 1 hour.

After work Ren decided to talk to the president about kyoko's new drama. He knocked on the door and he herd the president telling him to come in. once he did so the president said in surprise "Ren! What are you doing here? Is there something you need?" Ren hesitated for a moment but was able to ask "I was wondering about Mogami-san lead role in a drama. Is it true that it's a romance one?" president tried not to smile so he answered "well yes it is, Mogami-kun's character is going to be about a girl with a love curse and meets a singer who doesn't get along with her and face the biggest trouble of their lives!" "Is there a kiss scene?" Ren accidentally blurted out. "Well…yes" admitted the president. "Mogami-kun and her co-star will kiss three times in the whole drama" now Ren really snapped! But the president was used to it. "Now Ren don't be jealous, it not like Mogami-kun will fall for her co-star. And then the co-star have the same feelings for her and they ended up dating" (oh thanks 4 your support!!) now Ren really got pissed "no!! that's not possible there's no way she fall for her co-star! He can't be handsome and there's no way he has feelings for her!!" Lory smirked "oh it could happen Ren if you don't remember she's no longer in the love me (I'm making that one up!) And she did accept the drama! It could possibly happen" Ren turned into BJ "then I'll try to break up there relationship after the drama!" "Whoa calm down Ren! I was only kidding!! Look ill call the director of the drama and see what's shooting now!" Lory picks up the phone and calls the director

_**In Taiwan……**_

_Kyoko was on set playing Xiao Shi. In this scene, Xiao Shi was walking sadly on the sidewalk carrying full of things she gave to her ex-boyfriend, peter. She just got dumped…for the 17__th__ time….in the middle of the streets. Ditch her with some other chick. (Sounds like Sho) Xiao shi was remembering the bet she made with her brother and she could imagine herself the Italian superhero costume which made her sick! While walking on the streets, He Qun is escaping from the photographers. He wanted to be alone. First was Rita leaving with his brother, but his bother Ah Zhe never forgave him about him about his girlfriend's death. People asking about his career and that he never wrote a song or even dare sing it. While running away. Little did he know. Xiao shi was heading in the opposite direction then suddenly. He Qun bump pass Xiao shi, making her lose balance. He Qun turned around to catch her, only to spin her and falling on top of him, accidentally kissing him!! Photographers took pictures of them kissing. Xiao shi was frozen kissing He Qun. Then snap back to normal. She got off of him. He Qun started running._

**Xiao shi: **/hey! How can you kiss me?!/

**He Qun: **/-sorry!/

*photographers went after him*

**Xiao shi: **/hey! How can you do that?….how can you run away after kissing me?! Your being irresponsible!/

_Photographers stop and turned to face Xiao shi_

**Guy1**:/ the girl want him to be responsible! its an exclusive!/

**Guy2**:/miss, what did he do to you just now? Why do you want him to be responsible?/

**Guy1**:/ yeah, what kind of relationship you have with him?/

_While saying that, He Qun stopped to see the guys asking questions to Xiao shi,\he shook his head and headed back after her…_

**Guy2: **/miss! Miss! What's your name?! I want to write it down!/

**Xiao shi: **ah…

**Guy1: **/why don't you tell me how long you guys have been dating?/

**He Qun: **/lets go! hurry! And come with me!/ *they started running*

**Xiao shi**:/ to where?/

**He Qun**: /lets go!!/

**Guy2**: /wait miss! You haven't told me you name!/ *grabs her arm*

**Xiao shi**:/ -let go!/

**He Qun**: /I'm warning you! let go!!/*pushes the camera man away* /move! Run!!/

**Guy1**:*grabs her skirt*/miss! don't go miss!!/

**Xiao shi**:*slaps his arm causing him to rip the skirt

**Guy1**:/ miss! You haven't told-/

**Xiao shi**: /pervert! You ripped my skirt!!/*hits him with the bag*

**He Qun**: /-lets go!/

**Xiao shi: **/but my skirt!/ *photographers are taking photos* (pervs!)

_He Qun used his jacket to cover her ripped skirt_

**He Qun**: /stop taking photos!/ *they start running*

**Guy1: **/hurry! Our exclusives are running!!/ *runs after them*

**Xiao shi; **/where are we going?!/

**He Qun: **/just run!/

**Xiao shi: **/who are you and why are they chasing you?!/

_He Qun just ignored her and they were able to escape from the photographers_

* * *

/cut! Ok now lets get Joyce and Gino on the set!/ yelled the director. "/kyoko! Nicholas! Great work! I'm impressed! Now get ready for your next scene ok?/" "haorode!" (ok) said Nic and kyoko at the same time. When they left, The director got a phone call from the president. "hello Hans, its me Lory." "oh hello Lory how are you?" said the director in Japanese (director can speak Japanese but if he speak it to kyoko then he's going to mixed it up and he doesn't want the cast to take it the wrong way and get mad at kyoko.) "well I was just checking if Mogami-kun is alright." said Lory "I hope she's not having troubles with her lines"

" oh no Lory! She's perfect for the role. She has no problems at all!!" said the director. "well I also need to know what scene Mogami-kun is on right now cause I was just curious since I read the script." siad lory. "well she and Nic are already done with there kissing scene so now their getting ready for meeting with he Qun's brother, ah Zhe." "KISSING SCENE?!" yelled the president.

_**Back in Tokyo….**_

When the president yelled "kissing scene" that's when Ren jumped up. But Lory calmed down and said "so your saying Mogami-kun and Nic just did their kissing scene?" now Ren turned into the demon lord. "uh yeah, now their getting ready for their next scene so I have to go, bye" and he hanged up. Lory hanged up also and looked at the demon king. "erm…Ren j-just calm down, what if Mogami-kun finds out that you were angry and she might take it the wrong way and avoid you" Ren snapped back to normal realizing what he could've almost done. "sorry…its just that…well I'm jealous that her first kiss was taken by someone else (jramos: dramatic music plz! This is good!) Lory understands. "Ren, its her character's first kiss not hers, her first kiss will be with someone she truly loves" Ren smiled a little. "thanks" and he left

_**Back in Taiwan…**_

Kyoko, Nicholas, Gino and Joyce were all done with their scene so they took a break.

(a/n: ill summarize what happened in the scene since its going to take forever to write: Ah Zhe was fighting some gang. 1 against 4. So it was a great battle. But while fighting, He Qun and Xiao Shi were running by and He Qun thought that his brother was blackmailing people. Xiao Shi knows Ah Zhe cause they go to the same university and he's Xiao Shi's crush or love. He Qun and Ah Zhe face each other and Ah Zhe smirked since Rita was with him. He Qun said that Xiao shi was his girlfriend just to make Rita jealous. Ah Zhe warn He Qun about Xiao shi and her curse. He Qun said that he will make sure that he and Xiao Shi can last more than three months. And left. Then a couple of kids came out of hiding. And Ah Zhe gave them the money he took from the gang. So he was defending the kids. Ok back to the story!)

While on break, for the first time Joyce and Gino talked to kyoko. Some how all three have most things in common. Then Gino said "/kyoko, I want to apologize for my rude behavior./"

"/rude behavior?/"

"/yes ever since you came to Taiwan, to be honest I wasn't really interested in talking to you since I was told that you are Japanese and you had more experiences in your acting skills. I was also a bit jealous/" Gino admitted. Kyoko smiled "/its ok I don't blame you really/"

"/its my fault too/" said Joyce. "/I was also jealous of you acting skills since I herd you became famous in less than a year and I guess I was also shy. I hope you can forgive me also./" kyoko smiled. She realized that she wasn't hated. "/ its ok! Really. I'm just glad everything worked out./"

While kyoko, Gino, and Joyce were talking. Nicholas was just daydreaming about the kiss with kyoko, it was a strange one, but he could still feel Kyoko's soft lips and her honey-colored eyes looking at him. But sadly that had to end when the director yelled. "/Nic and kyoko! You guys need to head to he Qun's mansion for the next scene ok?/" "/ok!/" yelled kyoko and nic.

* * *

_Well He Qun decided to take Xiao Shi to his place for the night since Xiao Shi doesn't want to go home facing her parents about her break up. So once they got to his place Xiao shi didn't know that his place was a mansion! A palace even!_

**He Qun: **/lets go up/

**Xiao shi: **/this is his home? Isn't a little too stylish? Can it be that he's a wealthy family's child?/

**He Qun; **/do you want to come up or not? Hurry up/

_Xiao shi hurried up the stairs and went inside his home to see a maid. _

**He Qun: **/come in. Lin jie /(jie=older sister but not literally)

**Lin jie**:/ young master, your back/

**Xiao shi**: /your home is really big/

**Lin jie: **/this is?/

**He Qun**:/ she's my friend don't let mother and father know./

**Lin jie**:/ yes./

**Xiao shi**; *puts her bag on the table*/let me put this here./

_Then suddenly they herd a honking noise_

**Lin jie**: /young master, the master and madam are back!/

**He Qun: ***looks up the window* /hurry! Go up!!/ *grabs Xiao shi*

**Xiao shi**: /wait! My bag!/ *grabs her bag*

**Lin jie:/ **hurry! Go up!/

_While he Qun finds a place to hide Xiao shi, the maid is welcoming the owners of the house aka He Qun's parents._

**Lin jie**: welcome home, madam. master./

**Madam**:/ honey, your home./

_He Qun was on the couch and Xiao Shi is hiding behind it._

**He Qun: **/mother. Father/ *Xiao shi tries to left her head up but he Qun puts it down*

**Madam**:/ honey, your back. Mommy went to your new single showcase today./

**He Qun**:/ you went?/

**Madam; **/it was very successful! Very, very good. I really couldn't tell…/

**Xiao shi; ***thinking* /_his father is the upper house president, He Meng Yuan? Could he that big celebrity?…./_

_Maid got an idea to distract the mother by telling her about the autograph pictures of his son. So the mother left to go get them. And the father left too. This gave He Qun a chance to hide Xiao shi:_

**He Qun:/ **hurry!/

_Xiao shi was moved everywhere. But she couldn't help but look at He Qun's home but finally, the maid hid Xiao shi in he Qun's room:_

**Lin jie: **/this is the young master's bedroom don't move and also don't touch anything /*leaves*

**Xiao Shi**:/ wow, I'm really at the upper house presidents He's house. That guy cant be a big celebrity, can he? /

* * *

/Cut!/ Yelled the director. /ok take a break and we'll go to Xiao Shi's family now get ready. Action!

_Back at the smiling pasta. The family are trying to contact Xiao Shi. but she doesn't seem to answer._

**Cheng Ming; **/we called many times already but she doesn't answer./

**Dad: **/unbelievable! She should come home after dinner! What is she up to?!/

**Mom; **/maybe she's too busy to answer she did say she may not come home tonight./

**Dad: **/not coming home tonight? Could she and that boy….unbelievable!/ (u guys know wat he means^_~)

**Assistant of the grandfather: **/AHH! XIAO SHI!! YOU ARE MINE!!! YOU CANT LEAVE ME LIKE THAT!!!!/ *the house start to shake*

**Mom: **/Lei long, stop jumping! Your going to break the house!! Sit down! Sit down! Sit down! Xiao Shi was never yours.(and trust me, he isn't handsome!) And you, *turns to the father* our daughter is grown up. She's only not coming home for a day./

**Grandfather**: /Cheng gang, what era are you in? even I, as a grandpa, can accept this new idea. Look at yourself! I say you need to upgrade your brain./

**Dad: **/Cheng Ming! Continue calling!!/

_Cheng Ming dials again only to discover that…_

**Cheng Ming**:/ she turned off her phone./

**Lie long**: AAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

* * *

/and cut! Now back to Xiao shi in the showers and get he Qun on the set also,/

ready…action!/ yeeled the director

* * *

_Well He Qun just had a fight with his dad…again while that was happening Xiao shi was having a bubble bath._

**Xiao shi:***singing* lu lala lu lala lu la lu la le, lu lala lu lala lu la lu la le…..

_While little tune she just sang. She realized something.._

**Xiao shi**: where's my clothes? Err I mean he Qun's clothes that he let me barrow. Looks like I forgot to bring them with me.

_In the other room he Qun was clearing his head till he got a phone call from Vincent_

**He Qun**: /hello, Vincent?/

**Vincent**: did u look at those pictures I sent you?/

_He Qun check his computer, only finding pictures of him and Xiao shi kissing._

**Vincent: **/you have nothing to say now right? Who is she? How long have you guys known each other? You cant keep these things from me, your suppose to be honest with me, im your agent! Give me an explanation so I can settle these things out with the reporters tomorrow!/

**He Qun**:/ look, the girl was an accident.. It was a whole pure accident! Well figure this out at your house ok? Bye./

_Xiao shi sneak into he Qun's room to get the clothes. Then she herd something. she tried to escape only to accidentally drop her clothes…*cough* and her towel. He Qun came to the room. He saw Xiao shi naked!_

**Xiao shi**: AHHHHH!!

**He Qun: **shhh!!

_But Xiao shi keeps screaming! He Qun covers her mouth but the mother herd it and _

_knock on he Qun's door.._

**Madam**: /honey? Honey?/ *She opens the door only to see he Qun in bed*

**He Qun**:/ mom? What's the matter?/

**Madam; **/what was that noise?/

**He Qun; **/oh I saw a roach fly by and I "ahhhhhh!" like that right?/

**Madam:/ **oh. don't stay up too late/

**He Qun: **/ok. Goodnight./

_The mother was about to leave till she turn her head and say_

**Madam**: /oh and your what your father said. don't let it get to you./

**He Qun**; /ok bye/

_And she left. Then Xiao shi jumped out under he Qun's bed sheets._

**He Qun: /**what are you doing?-/

**Xiao Shi**:/ ah you pervert! You kissed me and now your taking advantage of me!! Go away!!!/ *she kicks and slaps He Qun out the bed, to the floor*

_He Qun really snapped!_

**He Qun:** /get the situation straight! Whose house is this?! Who is the one who's supposed to leave?!? And if it weren't for you who stared a concert in the bathroom, my mom wouldn't have come in! if I hadn't let you stay today, then I wouldn't have such bad luck!! And your yelling at me?!?!? You stupid fool!!!!/ (ouch! That hurts!)

**Xiao shi**: /sorry/. *her stomach stars to growl* /I'm hungry/

**He Qun:** /you caused so much trouble, and you still dare to say you're hungry?/ *then his stomach growls*

**Xiao Shi**: /your hungry too?/

**He Qun;** /that's none of your business!/

* * *

/ok! Cut! Now you too go outside and we'll get the food for the next scene./ While their getting ready, kyoko walked outside blushing she couldn't believe she had to do that! Even though she gotten used to everybody seeing here naked, but for Nic, well he's a guy and it's a bit awkward. But Nic on the other hand seemed shocked about it he couldn't get it off his mind _"/wow such gorgeous body/"_ but then he tried to shook it off of his mind. For the next scene….

* * *

Me: he-he oops! I forgot about telling you guys about that scene!! LOL! My bad! I'm so evil! if Ren got mad of the kissing scene then I could imagine the demon lord get pissed off about the naked scene!! He's going to watch the drama once it comes out…but that's a long time for that!! Well review plz and NO FLAMES!!


	4. cupid's arrow

Hey I'm back! And thanks to **miss_understood777, **_its true, kyoko is 18 in this story, and Nic is 20. Oh, that's a two year difference, and not a good sign for Ren. O_O well anyways I'm skipping episode two of the drama since its just mainly about how Xiao Shi and he Qun have to like a couple in public, including the parents of both of them!! Also he Qun was forced to go to another school which is the same school his brother and his fiancée go to. Oh and the last chapter in the naked scene wen Xiao Shi was jumping out of he Qun's bed, she had clothes on. Now back to the story……_

**Chapter 4: cupid's arrow**

Well the next day was very tiring and kyoko decided to go for a walk. She headed to a field of flowers. Where she was in fairytale land and seeing fairies calling her name. But that ended when some one called out "kyoko!" it was Nic."/Oh, Nic, hi! What are you doing here?/ "

"/I was going to ask the same thing. Want to walk in the fields with me?/"

"/Sure/" said kyoko happily and blushing shyly behind her happy feelings. Nic and kyoko walked without saying a word for 15 minutes. Nic can't take the silence. "Kyoko, um how do you feel about Taiwan? "

"/I love it here! It's so beautiful! /"

"/I know it is. Kyoko do you have a boyfriend? /" Nicolas asked. (this is jramos saying, ahhhhhhhhhh, say no girl say noooo, wait that reminds me of a personal experience, say yur not interested say your husband just got out of jail, it always works for me, ahhh forget it, lets just see wat happens)

"/uh….no I don't. I'm immune to that. I can't love really./ " Nic was a bit confused about that but decided to not push the topic.(Jramos:wat are you doing, of course you can love dont be a.... **Steph:**just shut up and see wat happens next)

_**Later in Tokyo…**_Ren is thinking about Kyoko, luckily its not effecting his work, ren was just missing kyoko and its not the same without her. Yashiro is noticing this and to be honest, he's enjoying it! (that's a bit wrong, try something else) happy that ren is showing his feelings? (jramos:that's better) ok! So back to Yashiro, Yashiro was starting to realize that without Kyoko in Tokyo, Ren seems to be the way he used to be before he met kyoko. So he came up to Ren and said "Ren, why not call Kyoko-Chan? See if she's alright, its been 3 weeks!!" Ren sighed "well I'll call her later, I'm not in the mood" but the real reason is that Ren cant call her cause he's afraid while talking to her, "that guy" will be right next to her wrapping his arm around her kissing her and….no! that's gone too far! He's going to lose it if he keeps this up!. Ren just tried to concentrate on work and move on.

_**Back in Taiwan….**_Everyone was on set at the ding feng university where Xiao Shi and Ah Zhe go. "ok!" yelled the director. (jramos:woah woah woah if there is going to be a director that's going to be me, lets try this part again and replace the director with me **me**:no! u stay out of this!)

"/Ok, people/" yelled director "/We got the protest scene down ,now lets head to the court yards. that's where we'll do our next scene. Ok, ready? ACTION!/"

* * *

_Ah Zhe and Rita where playing tennis in the ding feng courtyards. But little did they know, He Un is watching the whole thing. He cant forget about Rita. But he has to since his "fiancée" is walking up to Ah Zhe_

**Xiao Shi**: /senior Ah Zhe, I made lunch for you./

**Groupie 1: /**Cheng Xiao Shi, why did you come here again? Aren't you giving it to the wrong person? People might think you're two-timing/

**Groupie 2:/ **how dumb, you already have He Qun, what do you want from Ah Zhe?/

**Groupie 3: /**I think she already needs counseling, to find her true love./

**Ah Zhe:/ **Cheng Xiao Shi, stop playing around. right now, you should be giving your lunch to your fiancée./

**Xiao Shi: /**senior Ah Zhe, I'vetold you already. Making lunch for you, gives me the feeling of happiness, (sounds familiar)so I wont stop. I also hope that you will give it a try. Maybe it will change your opinion about me./*lifts the lunch box up*

**Ah Zhe:** *_takes the lunch box_* /are you serious?/*purposely drops the lunch box to the ground* /cheng Xiao Shi, you and He Qun must be a fake couple, if not why are you doing this? For three years you've been making me lunches. I know you like me but no matter what you do, I will never accept you./

_He Qun saw the whole thing and Xiao Shi, is depressed but Ah Zhe didn't seem to care so Xiao Shi picked up the lunch box. Rita helped Xiao to clean up the mess._

**Rita**: /Cheng Xiao Shi, who do you really like? You're He Qun's fiancée already. Why are you still making lunch for Ah Zhe?/

**Ah Zhe:/ **I've never heard of you and He Qun dating before, tell us the truth.

**Groupie1: /**yeah! tell us the truth Xiao Shi!/

**Gruopie2:/ **yeah the truth ,we want the truth!/

**Xiao Shi:/**ok! The truth is, He Qun and I, it was…./

**He Qun**: /-love at first sight./ *picks up Xiao Shi off the ground* /Cheng Xiao Shi and I fell in love at first sight. What is there to doubt about?/

_Everyone(except Ah Zhe) turned to Rita. Rita just looked at he Qun see if he's telling the truth, he Qun just looked at her also. _

**Rita: /**He Qun, if you guys did really fall in love at first sight, then I will congratulate you both. But if you are doing this because I left you, then I pity Xiao Shi because its unfair for her. So please tell us the truth./

**He Qun: /**your imagination is too good, I really like Cheng Xiao Shi. I truly want to marry her. To take care of her for all eternity. It has nothing to do with you./

**Rita: /**I understand you well, He Qun. I know you wouldn't fall for a girl like this. I don't believe you./

**He Qun: /**do you really think that you understand me? You are wrong. That thing you don't believe has already became the truth./

_He Qun twirls Xiao Shi and kisses her. Xiao Shi drops her lunch box to the ground. Her eyes wide open, while he Qun kisses her. Everyone stares at them in shock. They cant believe what there seeing! Ah Zhe just turned away with annoyance and Rita, just staring at them with no emotion. He Qun broke the kiss and said to Xiao Shi….._

**He Qun:/**come, lets go to your house./ *pulls her out of the courts.*

**Goupie1: /**your leaving just like that?! They just left after kissing./

_Everyone just stared at the leaving couple, then turned to Rita._

Rita: *thinking* /_he Qun, did you do that to let me leave you without any guilt?/_

* * *

"CUT!" yelled the director /"Ok! Cut, Edit, Print. That's a wrap. Everybody did a great job!!"/well after changing into her clothes 5 minutes later, kyoko was thinking about the kiss, pretty shocking in her case. Nicholas on the other hand seemed to enjoyed it. _wow! It felt strange. I used to kiss a lot of girls before but Kyoko kiss was way different I felt a small spark or light when I was kissing her. What is that feeling? _Nicholas tried to ignore and turned back, only to notice kyoko coming out of the dressing room. So he ran up to her.

"/Kyoko! Do you need a ride back to the hotel? I can drive you if you want/"

"/well I hope I'm not disturbing you…/"

"/no! not at all!/"

"/OK then/" while heading to Nicholas's car, Kyoko felt her body vibrate. She grabbed her phone.

"Hello?"

"Mogami-san, its me"

"Oh hello Tsuruga-san! How are you?" said a relived Kyoko. "I'm just checking if everything is alright"

" Well I'm just done with my scene so I'm heading back to the hotel with Nic." There was a since on the other line. Then Ren finally asked "Nic? Is he you co-star?"

"yes he is! He's been so kind to me for the past three weeks and im happy that he can help out with my lines" there was another silence. Kyoko was already in the car and Nic was just looking at her curiously but then kept his eye on the road. /_her boyfriend or something?…NO! she doesn't have one! What's wrong with me?!?!./ _

Kyoko felt a dark aura on the other finally Ren answered "I see, well Mogami-san I see you're having a great time. so I need to go to my next job so I'll call you tomorrow, bye" and he hanged up. Kyoko is definitely freaked out it was already the second time that happened! Nic is starting to worry

"/kyoko, who was that on the phone?/"

"/umm Tsuruga Ren, he's a close friend of mine who works at the same agency as I do./"

"/Oh I see, so what did he wanted to talk to about?/" kyoko stayed quiet for a while till she finally said "/he was just checking if I was alright, and if I was having a great time./"

"/so how old is he?/"

"/um 22, why?/"

"/just wondering/" answered Nicholas. But deep down he felt something very weird. Like a sort of jealousy. /_22 huh? So he's two years older than me, well I just hope Kyoko and that guy are just friends/ _those thoughts were in his head all the way back to the hotel.

* * *

**Me**: woops another kissing scene! Ha! I'm evil!! Poor Ren I feel so bad for him!...well not as much as I used to HAHAHAHHA!! Ok I have to stop or else ill do something really stupid. Well thanks 4 reading this chapter now if you excuse me, I have another story to finish as well so see ya!!!**Jramos: **wait steph u need to finish the story, or else i wont be able to get my body out of the story its the only way.

**jramos**: steph!! finish the story or else im suck in this directors body!!

**Me**: Wat are u talking about!?!? Oh yea the director thing well I edited ur humorous comments and scene there so don't do it again!! If u want to be in a story then I can plan that. But not now! Ur my beta writer that all! Got that?

Jramos: yea….


	5. rainbow smile

**Hi! I'm back! Ok! So I revised the last chapter cause Ren was really ooc. So kyoko and Nicolas will be the only ones in this chapter and ill find a way to sort out the drama since I'm new to this kind of thing.**

**Chapter 5: rainbow smile**

A week passed and Kyoko is having a great time! She became best friends with Gino and Joyce (but Kanae is always her no.1 friend) Nicholas seems to help her out with her lines. (and secretly trying to find a way to get close to her) but the only thing missing is her senpai.

After the last call, well she's worried that Ren is completely mad at her. But those thoughts were interrupted by the yell of the director "AYIAH!!!!" everyone ran to see what's going on. "/what's wrong director?/" asked one of the cast. "/I completely forgot about the song for the drama! And some songs with the drama as well since I'm thinking of making a soundtrack after the drama./"

"/well we know that Nicholas is singing two songs in the drama but non of them are for the theme song./" answered one of the cast. director sighed. "/'well maybe later we'll figure it out. since joyce is'nt here then lets continue with the last scene we didint do last week./"

An hour later kyoko and Nicholas were in the middle of a scene where they left off last week in the courtyards because they did other scenes with Joyce since she was going to be absent for the next few days for an interview and photo shoot.

_After the kiss incident at the courtyards, well Xiao Shi and He Qun headed back to the smiling pasta restaurant. Xiao Shi wants to show her brother her "boyfriend" and win her bet! All the customers and obviously the mom and sister-in-law(the big mouth) were all going gah gah on the couple. Xiao Shi was a bit embarrassed _

_**Xiao Shi:** /__sister-in-law!/_

_The father was keeping an eye on the couple since he knows the secret. Lie long looks like his about to kill He Qun. (remember that he likes Xiao Shi)_

_**Grandpa**__:/ good, this is really an honored guest arrival. Even the weather has become sunny. /_

_**Mom and Qian Hui**__:/ how handsome!/ _

_Xiao Shi decides to call her older brother…._

_**Xiao Shi: **__Ge! _

_**Cheng Ming:**/__what?/_

_**Xiao Shi: /**__are you coming back to help out at the restaurant_?/

_**Cheng Ming**_: /_what nonsense! I always do that everyday!! Cheng Xiao Shi you're so stupid!!! Stop wasting my minutes!!!!…/ _

_he was cut off when he saw a ton of people at the restaurant. _

_**cheng ming:** /welcome to the smiling pasta! Come inside! Its really cool and comfortable inside. Come in!…/ then he was still at the phone. /I'm already here./ he hanged up and went to see what was the commotion. / welcome! Why is everyone standing?! Your legs will turn numb if continue to stand…/ _

_he stopped when he noticed his sister and her new boyfriend._

_**Xiao Shi: **__hello Ge. /This is my boyfriend and also my soon-to-be fiancée/_

_**Cheng Ming: **__hi_

_**He Qun**__:/ hello I am He Qun./_

_**Xiao Shi:** /__oh Ge let me tell you something. Come, I have now brought him here and he's right in front of you. So this should consider you, Cheng Ming. "seeing him with your own eyes." right?/_

_**Cheng Ming:** /__haha right! Um…./_

_He Qun decides to stand up introduce himself more mannerly. So he took out his hand._

_**He Qun**__: /how are you?/_

_Cheng Ming shook he qun's hand..._

_**Cheng Ming:** /__oh I'm fine…./_

_Well Cheng Ming cant believe its actually happening._

_**Cheng Ming:** /__how is this possible?/_

_**Xiao Shi:** /aw Ge, don't be nervous. Today is the day you wear the Italian superman costume and do the belly dance!/ she takes out the costume. /here, now go and change!/_

_The brother did what he was told so a few minutes later the grandfather came in._

_**Grandpa:** /__my future grandson-in law, grandpa will specially prepare a dish "forever bathing in a river of love" for you today. I'll let you enjoy it with Xiao Shi. Just wait right here. It'll be ready in no time!/ and he left_

_He Qun blushed a little and so did Xiao Shi. Then Cheng Ming Came with the costume on! it was big and orange fluffy body and wearing a weird antenna helmet._

_**Xiao Shi: **__look!_

_**Everyone: **__kawaiii! (so cute!-Japanese yeah they speak a couple of Japanese words too)_

_**Xiao Shi: **__ladies and gentlemen! /Have you seen the Italian pasta superman belly dance before?/_

_**Everyone: **__/nope!/_

_**Xiao Shi:**/__then…do you want to see it?/_

_**Everyone; **/__yes!/_

_**Xiao Shi**__: /well then… lets see it!/_

_Cheng Ming started dancing. And everyone except He Qun joined along. He Qun just smiled at the moment he seems to feel something he never felt before. Grandpa came back with the pasta. _

_**Grandpa:** /__here, this is the "forever bathing in a river of love" give it a try./_

_He Qun took a bite and he nodded as if saying he loves it! The grandpa felt pleased. Then Qian Hui came and gave he Qun something._

_**Qian Hui:** /__this is a souvenir from smiling pasta. Pasta superman's keychain. When you see it, it will remind you of us!/_

_He Qun took the little keychain. It was very cute. And anime like superhero. He Qun kept looking at Xiao Shi and how happy she is. He couldn't help but feel happy too. Vincent,(He Qun's manager) was surprised at all of this. Xiao Shi's father was watching him._

_**Vincent: /**__you two are all acting like it was all real./_

_**Dad: **__*thinking* /didn't she say the marriage was a fake? Why did he came back?/_

_He Qun was still smiling and Xiao Shi and the others were all dancing with the mascot._

"/Cut!/" Yelled the director. "/Ok now lets take a break and go back to another scene later./"

while everyone where on there breaks, kyoko was writing some lyrics down. "maybe this will help the director… no its silly!" "/what do you have there?/" kyoko jumped up. She turned to face Nicholas. "/oh you scared me!/" she said. Nicholas apologize."/sorry, so what are doing?/"

kyoko blushed a bit well im writing a song since maybe it might help the director but its silly so-/" she was cut off when nic took the paper and read it (she wrote it in paylin) "/hmm I like it. so are you almost done writing it?/" kyoko shook her head. "no"

"/then come with me, I know where to finish it./" And he took kyoko to his car. Minutes later they made it to a music studio. "/why are he here?/" kyoko asked. "/to finsh your song first lets finish the lyrics and find the music that matches./" Kyoko nodded in response. 30 minutes later they headed back to the smiling Pasta restaurant to show the director the song.

**Moments later….**

"/wow kyoko! This is great perfect for the theme song of the drama! Thank you!/" everyone herd the director and went too see what was going on. "/what is it direcor?/" asked the person who plays Xiao Shi's mom. "/kyoko made a theme song for the drama! Here lets listen/:

_Tiān kōng shì mián mián de táng_

_Jiù suàn tā xià lai yòu zěn yàng_

_Shēn hū xī, shuǎi kāi bēi shāng_

_Shēng qì xiǎng bào zhà jiù dà shēng chàng_

_Ài hěn easy hěn easy ye~eh~_

_Xīn qíng hěn easy hěn easy wo~ō_

_Mèng hěn easy hěn easy ye~eh~_

_Xiào yī xiào méi shén me dà bù liǎo_

_Wo~ō~ō~_

_Yǔ xià zài dà yòu zěn yàng_

_Gān cuì kāi xīn de lín yī cháng_

_Tiān kōng shì mián mián de táng_

_Jiù suàn tā xià lai yòu zěn yàng_

_Yǔ xià zài dà yòu zěn yàng_

_Gān cuì kāi xīn de lín yī cháng…_

_(English)_

_The sky is a continuous cotton candy_

_Even if it collapse down, it wouldn't matter_

_Take a deep breath and fling away the sorrows_

_Angry and want to explode then loudly sing_

_Love is very easy very easy ye~eh~_

_Mood is very easy very easy wo~o_

_Dream is very easy very easy ye~eh~_

_Smile a smile and nothing is a problem_

_Wo~o~o_

_Even if it rain heavily, it wouldn't matter_

_Might as well happily drench yourself_

_The sky is a continuous cotton candy_

_Even if it collapse down, it wouldn't matter_

_Even if it rain heavily, it wouldn't matter_

_Might as well happily drench yourself.._

Everyone applaud. Kyoko blushed. "/I couldn't have done it without Nicholas's help./" nic blushed a bit.

"/it was nothing really-/"

"/but I couldn't have finished it without you! I'm grateful for that./" and she gave her honey sweet smiles. (u know the one that she gave to Ren in karizuwa)

now Nic's blush grown deeper. "/well…..um your welcome./" while everyone were talking to kyoko, Vincent, (the manger of He Qun but outside the set he's actually Nic's manager!) started talking to Nicholas. "/well my friend, you seem to have interest in her, don't you?/" Nicholas just shrugged. "/think she's an interesting girl. I'm impressed of her acting skills./" his manger didn't believe him.

"/this is going to turn out just like the drama nic, I think you like kyoko./"

"/I only see her as a friend nothing more, I cant fall for my co-workers./"

Vincent shook his head. "/ Nicholas, I know you and your last girlfriend didn't work out but what does it have to do in show business? more importantly your personal life?/"

"/it doesn't. I don't even think kyoko is willing to love. I don't think I'm willing to love! Face it! She says there's a guy in Japan that she's close to. I don't know if I can be close to kyoko./"

Vincent was speechless about Nic's explanation. So all he could is say : "/well who knows. We got a lot of time. Kyoko wont leave in a while just try to enjoy some time with her and who knows maybe love will bloom!/" and Vincent left.

Nic couldn't help but think. _'if only I hadn't fallen for her……'_

* * *

Ma300: Ok my bad that it took so long but writers bock was annoying and I had school so hope u enjoy this chapter and be patient for tiger's lullaby, I'm working on it…..

**Ayiah: **oh god, oh brother, oh jeez, and all the similarities to that

**Ge: **brother

Song kyoko sang was rainbow smile. Theme song from the actual drama.


	6. turtle girl

**Ma300: **very sad that I didn't get any reviews. It seems like tiger's lullaby is getting in the way...looks like I might cancel it….

**Fans: **NO!!

**Ma300: **fine but I want reviews! Or else!!

* * *

**Chapter 6: turtle girl**

Kyoko was definitely having a great time! Everyone is starting to talk to her and the people who act like her family in the drama, actually treat her like she was part of the family. But the person who's not having a great time is Nicholas. After discovering his feelings, well, he can't stop thinking about kyoko. She's always in his mind _'/this is getting out of hand! /' _kyoko noticed that Nic was acting strange also. But she's also worried about Ren. No word from her senpai for a week! Now that's weird. "Does he hate me?" kyoko asked herself. But she headed off to work without any distractions.

**Back in Tokyo.**

Ren was busy as usual nothing new. But without kyoko, well, nothings the same. When he's alone, he always sighs and thinks about her. _'I really blew it' _he wanted to call her, but his jealousy might get in the way. But what's the risk? So he dialed her number.

**Back in Taiwan**

Kyoko felt her body vibrate. Then she realized it was her phone. So she answered it. "Hello?"

"Mogami-san, it's me"

"Tsuruga-san!" Ren heart almost leaped when he herd her voice. "Tsuruga-san! It's been a long time! How are you?"

Ren gulped. "I'm fine, how about you?"

"I'm fine! In just glad you called! It's been a long time!" Ren smiled. "Yes, it has. I hope you're having a great time in Taiwan."

"I'm having a great time! Oh! I have to go Tsuruga-san! I have to go to my scene! I hope I can call you later." Ren felt warm inside. Kyoko really missed him. And he misses her. So she's always thinking about him. "Alright. I'll call you back" and he hanged up. Kyoko is glad that her senpai is not mad at her. But little does she know Nicholas was watching her and guess what? Awhile back, like a month before the drama started, he was studying Japanese! So he herd the whole thing. He didn't understand it much since he's a newbie at Japanese. But he knows that kyoko was talking to his new rival: Tsuruga Ren.

_'/I'm not going to let him win/' _and he left to go to his scene.

"Ok!" yelled the director. "/now kyoko! You must run around the field since your practicing for the big race. That's when Rita and her friends come in and He Qun comes but hides behind one of the buildings. Ok and~ action! /

* * *

_**Student: **__look at Chen Xiao Shi! She's running by herself again!_

_**Student 2: **__no matter how much she practices, she'll still have to carry that turtle shell again this year!_

_At the dong Fong University, Xiao Chi is running around the soccer field practicing for the big race. She doesn't want to lose and wear that turtle shell again this year. He Qun was coming out from one of the building till he saw Xiao Shi running around the field. He chuckled till Xiao Shi fell. He headed towards her but stopped when he saw Rita and her friends. They noticed Xiao Shi and headed towards her. Rita then asked Xiao Shi._

_**Rita: **__/Chen Xiao Shi, why did you fall again? I really don't want to see you carry that turtle shell for two years in a row. Also sorry for taking your place yesterday. /_

_Xiao Shi stands up and faced Rita._

_**Xiao Shi: **__/stop pretending to be nice. I definitely won't come in last place this year. Just wait and see! And one more thing, yesterday's place was yours originally. You don't need to be polite. /_

_One of Rita's friends smirked._

_**Friend 1: **__/looking at your current state, you're most likely to be the little turtle again this year! I really wish that god was fair to you. /_

_**Friend 2: **__/Chen Xiao Shi, why don't you just directly request to carry the turtle shell for another year? This way, you don't need to run. /_

_**Xiao Shi: **__/I want to run! Even if I come last place, so what?! At least I have the spirit of an athlete. Moreover, I will definitely finish the race! As long as I reach the finish line, I will have succeeded. /_

Joyce is impressed by Kyoko's acting skills so she started her lines.

_**Rita: **__/so you won't care if you come last place? /_

_**Xiao Shi: **__/so what?! The point is…/_

_Then Xiao Shi remembers He Qun's reply about the race a while ago._

_/I only compete with myself/_

_Xiao Shi smiled and answered._

_**Xiao Shi: /**__I only compete with myself. /_

_He Qun quickly looked up at Xiao Shi. He was the one who said those words._

_**Xiao Shi: /**__in fact, each person has only one enemy, and that is his or herself. So if I can finish the race, then I would've won. If I can't finish the race….even if there's still someone who's a lot worse than me, I will still be considered to have lost. Because I lost to myself. /_

_One of Rita's friends nodded in agreement._

_**Friend 2: **__/ok, then we'll see if you can race and make it to the finish line. /_

_**Xiao Shi: **__/okay! Just wait and see!!/_

_And Xiao Shi continued on with her training._

_**Friend 2: /**__hey! Don't just care if you run by yourself!! Remember our promise!!/_

_Rita smirked._

_**Rita: /**__hey Chen Xiao Shi! I've already thought of new styling images for you!!/_

_The girls burst out laughing and left._

_Xiao Shi stopped and yelled at Rita: /I will definitely not come in next place! /_

_She was about to continue her training but He Qun walked up to her. Xiao Shi smiled._

_**Xiao Shi: **__/did you find your conscience and decided to participate the race? Come! We'll run together. /_

_Xiao Shi pulled He Qun's hand but he pulled away._

_**He Qun: /**__wait, wait, wait! (In English) /you can run slowly by yourself. I'm leaving now./_

_He Qun starts leaving but Xiao Shi stops him._

_**Xiao Shi: /**__hey! Why are you so stubborn?! Can you give me a legitimate reason why you won't participate in the race?! Don't say something like 'I only compete with myself.'/_

_He Qun shook his head._

_**He Qun: /**__Chen Xiao Shi, you the one who's stubborn. I already said that I'm not running. Why do you care so much? Do you really think that you're my fiancée? Even if that's true, you still don't have the right to butt into my affairs. I hate people who are arranging my life. /_

_Xiao Shi glared at He Qun._

_**Xiao Shi: /**__it's not me who's butting in! It's ri-/_

_But she stopped at mid sentence. But He Qun already figured it out_

_**He Qun: **__/Rita? What about Rita?! Talk! What does this have to do with Rita?!/_

_**Xiao Shi: **__/why are you being so fierce?! I merely wanted you to participate in the all-student competition. Why are you speaking so loudly?! /_

_**He Qun: /**__I don't want you telling me to participate in this type of stupid competition! /_

_**Xiao Shi: /**__stupid? So you're saying that the all-student competition is stupid? Who do you think you are?! What's so big about being a celebrity?! What's so big about being the upper house president's son?!? This is an all-student competition where both students and teachers participate in! As a Ding Feng university student, how can you not participate?!?!/_

_He Qun rolled his eyes._

_**He Qun: **__/you can think all you want. Any how, I won't change my decision. /_

_He turned to leave. Xiao Shi is furious._

_**Xiao Shi: **__/He Qun! Are you a student here or not?! If you don't care then don't study here! Why are you acting like a big shot here?!? You don't even go and make new friends!!! You only pretend to be cool and reclusive. I pity you for not having friends, or else, I would've ignored you. /_

_He Qun sighed and turned to face Xiao Shi._

_**He Qun: /**__I don't need you to be my friend. So from this day forward, will you stop butting in to my affairs?! Our relationship is just role playing. /_

_He took a step forward to Xiao Shi._

_**He Qun: /**__also don't forget, we're all just acting. Other than the time you need to work with me when were in public, the rest of the time, we have no relationship with one another. Okay? /_

_Then he turned and walked away._

_**Xiao Shi; /**__you selfish brat! So you can just maintain your image!! You beg others for help!!!! But you don't even care about other people!!!/_

_Xiao Shi turns to the opposite direction and walked away. _

* * *

"/and cut! /" yelled the director. "/ok! Let's take a lunch break people!/"

Kyoko blushed and bowed to Nicholas before she changed back to her regular clothes. Nic can only smile at her. Then an image of kyoko talking to her close friend, Tsuruga Ren appeared in his mind. He shrugged it off and headed to his dressing room. Meanwhile, kyoko remembered to call Ren after work. She dialed his number.

In Japan

Ren was taking a break also. Then his phone rang. "Hello?"

"Um hello Tsuruga-san! It's me." Ren smiled. "Hey, how was your scene?"

"It's great! But I do feel a bit home sick." Ren couldn't help but smile. "don't worry its perfectly normal. But its very quits here in Japan without you Mogami-san." kyoko blushed and smiled. "really?!"

"really" "/hey! Kyoko! Want to come and eat with us?/" asked Joyce. "/oh! Uh yeah!/ um got to go Tsuruga-san! Um I hope we can talk later!"

Ren sighed. "sure. Well goodbye Mogami san." and he hanged up.

Taiwan

Kyoko was having lunch with Joyce and Nicholas. They were chatting and laughing till Joyce asked. "/so kyoko, who was that on the phone?" "oh! That was my senior, Tsuruga Ren! His a famous actor in Japan!/" nic stiffened. Joyce giggled. "/is he cute?/" kyoko slightly blushed. "/um well…he is the most handsome man in Japan…./"

"/oh! So is he single?!/" Joyce asked. Nicholas felt jealously from a guy who he hasn't met yet. "/can you girls talk about something else besides men?!/" kyoko and Joyce look at nic strangely. Then Joyce said. "/what wrong with you?/"

"/sorry, just a bit stressed out and I guess I don't feel well./"

"/oh do you have a fever?!/" kyoko put her left hand on Nic's forehead. Nic blush right away. "/uh kyoko…I'm ok..really..I can handle the next scene,,,,,really../" kyoko dropped her hand and smiled sweetly and left to talk to the director. Nic felt queasy like someone punch him right in the stomach. Joyce figured it out right away. "/so you like kyoko huh?/" Nicholas blushed. "/is it that obvious!?/"

"/yup! Why don't you just tell her?/" Nicholas shook his head. "/no! and besides, she seems to be interested in that Tsuruga guy./" joyce giggled. "/nic, you have plenty of time. Just try to find a way to win her heart./" nic smiled and said "Xie Xian" (thank you) and left to do his scene.

* * *

Ma300: that's all I could think of for now! So I- *ring ,ring!* hello?

?: what the heck u thin ur doing?!?!

Ma300: oh it you Ren. Wat do u want?

Ren: stop this story now!

Ma300: u and wat army?!?

Ren: im warning you-

Ma300: ah quit whining! This is ur punishment! So bye! *hangs up* well review folks!!


	7. AN

Uh hey guys! Ma300 here! Umm good news is I'm almost done w/tiger's lullaby chapter! But as for this story…umm I reread it and I think I don't like what I wrote so I'm rewriting this story and make it better!

**Fans: **what about Ren? are you still torturing him?

**Ma300: **oh! Speaking of the demon lord himself! He's behind bars! Look behind you

*fans turned around to see Ren behind jail bars*

**Fans: **what the-

**Ma300: **when I decided to rewrite this story I wanted to torture Ren more than before. So Ren wasn't too happy about it and I was afraid his dark side might awaken so~

**Ren: **GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!

**Ma300: **sorry but I cant! Maybe later….after I finish this story!

**Ren: **NOOOOOOOOO!!!!

**Ma300: **gomen! I promise this story will come back better than ever!

**Ren: **NO! KYOKO!! STAY AWAY FROM HIM!!

**Ma300: **Kyoko and Nicholas…nice combination right Ren?

**Ren: **AAAAAHHHHH!!


End file.
